An emotional breakdown
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Based on the events of Recharge which left us feeling crushed for Scott I do not own Thunderbirds


Scott looked around at his weary brothers sitting in the lounge after returning from their most recent mission, Virgil sprawled out lazily beside him and opposite on the other sofas, Alan and Gordon had their feet up and were lying back against the cushions, dark rings shadowing their eyes.

"International Rescue, we have another situation."

Scott looked up with a slight moan in his voice, "What is it now John?"

John raised an eyebrow slightly at the remark, "Artic Ridge, their magnetic beam has gone haywire and an engineer is, well she's not trapped but she needs help. If the control is lost, the energy loss could cause catastrophic results on the Earth's poles."

Virgil yawned, "Are you sure there aren't any other services who could take this?"

"Sorry Virgil, no. John out."

Scott looked at his youngest brothers again who were now dozing, "This could kill us."

"We're going Scott, not them."

"Why not?"

"They're exhausted, and we're physically stronger at the moment."

"Nah, we can come." Gordon rolled over slightly, "If you need us."

Virgil smiled, "No Gordon, get some rest. We can sort this out, right Scott?"

Scott barely heard his brother and just nodded, thinking Virgil's question only needed a yes or no, this week had ripped them apart mentally, as far as he could remember no-one had really got a proper night's sleep, and moral had gone a little crazy midweek between Virgil and Gordon.

Virgil pulled him up from the sofa, "Come on Scott."

Scott shook himself, "Thunderbirds are go again."

The birds took off and Scott flew ahead silently, only breaking silence to answer Virgil's jokes, other than that he felt troubled, he couldn't put a finger on why. They flew over the ice ridge and spotted the energy field, Thunderbird 1 lurched forwards and Scott heard Virgil over his comms.

"Scott you can't land through there, are you crazy? You'll be pulled down."

"No I won't, comms off." Scott pushed Thunderbird 1 forward again and this time John hacked into his comms.

"Scott, if you land, you'll be killed. Don't be an ass."

"John, I can do this. Just let me try." Scott frowned sternly but Thunderbird 1 wavered slightly from the electric shock, she began to dive down, "No, pull up! Come on."

Virgil's voice came through calmly, "Give it up Scott, we'll go around."

Scott froze as he changed direction to follow Virgil, he thought about his dad and his fists began to shake causing him to grip the controls of Thunderbird 1, "Keep it together Scott."

They landed and Virgil configured two pods to use, Scott took the first one out and Virgil followed, a course was laid in and Scott studied it working out immediately that the plotted route was too slow.

Scott sighed to himself, "I'm sorry Virg, I can't do this. We have to get there quickly. Delayed time is what kills people." He tapped the gas pedal and drove off leaving Virgil, the business was to get to people in record speed, and all this trip had done so far, was to slow things down and prevent him and his brother from doing their job. How would his father see him at the moment? Being slow and unfocused wouldn't make him proud, and what would Grandma think? As he thought about his dad and the magnetic field, the vehicle lost control and flipped over.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Scott cursed as he clambered out of the pod, he brushed the ice off his suit then kicked the door hard, "This isn't leadership, this is ridiculous. I have to go on."

Virgil pulled up alongside the wrecked pod vehicle, "What the hell are you doing Scott?"

"Just get us to the field Virgil." Scott jumped into the backseat after Max had moved and sulked.

Virgil sighed, "I say we stop for the evening, it looks like this blizzard is getting worse."

"No, carry on."

"Who do you think you are Scott? 'Cos you're not yourself tonight."

Scott paused and looked out at the snow, "I don't know at the moment."

That night the brothers set up a campsite for themselves and Virgil turned to Scott frowning.

"What did you mean earlier? About not knowing who you were?"

Scott bowed his head, "I've messed up today, and I've disgraced myself."

"No Scott, that's not true." Virgil looked sadly up at him.

"I have Virgil, all I've done is shout at you guys today, and drove recklessly and almost killed us both, not to mention Max." He buried his head in his hands.

"What's bugging you Scott?"

Scott shook his head, "I have to keep going, but I can't."

"You're overdoing it Scott. You can't push yourself like this." Virgil smiled and leant his arm on his helmet.

Scott's head snapped up, "I have to, it's the only way I'll get anything done."

"You'll hurt yourself one day, doing that."

Scott nodded and closed his eyes sorrowfully for a second, "Its dad, Virg."

Virgil moved from his seat and sat next to Scott, "What about dad?"

"I miss him."

"So do I."

"No, I mean, his absence is really affecting me, I don't think I can compute anymore."

"That's not true Scooter, you haven't made any bad decisions."

Scott shook his head in disagreement, "Yes I have, I left you earlier in the pod, in previous rescue I was ordering you around without reason and just now, I could've got us killed. I'm so sorry Virgil."

Before he could say anything, Virgil found his hands full of his oldest brother who had got himself into a tight hug hiding himself from the outside world, Virgil sighed and gave in wrapping his arms around Scott's tall frame.

"You have no reason to blame yourself, we all miss dad. Of course it's going to affect our decisions. Scott, look at me." Scott looked up tearfully, "You're not weak and we're here for you. We don't have dad, but we need you."

Scott frowned slightly, "You still trust me then?"

"Of course I do, you're my brother," Virgil smiled and squeezed Scott's shoulders gently.

"Thanks Virgil." Scott smiled back then wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

After the rescue the two returned home, exhausted and emotionally drained, they collapsed on each other and Scott draped an arm sleepily behind Virgil's head, his brother however lay down against a cushion and rested his feet across Scott's lap.

"What's up with them?" Alan asked leaning slightly towards Gordon.

Gordon shrugged, "Who knows, but they're in a perfect position for a prank."

John appeared suddenly as Gordon got up with a pen, "Don't you dare, you two, suit up now. We have another situation."


End file.
